


A Troublesome Patient

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kate dumps a rather unhappy patient at Berena's door. Fluff TBH.





	

“Bernie… Have you got a minute?”

Serena’s clear desperation caught Bernie’s attention enough that she agreed, finding herself facing down a rather insane looking, and sounding, woman. Serena had clearly had to restrain her and yet the woman was still rather too mobile for it to be much use keeping her locked down. 

“What have we here?”

“A gift… from a place supposedly called UNIT…”

Bernie, despite herself, groaned softly. 

“…. Is there a problem?”

“Yes… this will probably be someone called Missy… a troublemaker… of the worst kind…”

“Correct… apparently she needs detaining and we are the lucky lucky souls who get to take care of her until UNIT can take her off our hands…”

“So, what protocol have they quoted this time?”

“Rule 37 of the Geneva Convention apparently…”

Bernie had sighed, rolling her eyes and moving to tighten the straps and locks on the woman. 

“It’s going to be a very long night…”


End file.
